Snowed In
by Trowa no Miko
Summary: The gundam pilots are stuck in one of Quatre's mansions and something is terribly wrong.
1. A Long Winter

Snow Day

Snow Day

A Long Winter

Day 1

The wind fiercely blew outside as a door slammed shut. "It looks like all of us are going to be stuck here for a while" Trowa's calm voice came from the doorway.

The other four-gundam pilots sat cozily by the fireplace in one of Quatre's enormous mansions. All five of the gundam pilots decided to take a little vacation up in the mountains. Earth had been a peaceful place since the year A.C. 196 when the five pilots once again saved the Earth and the colonies. After that the pilots kept close contact but were rather busy with the new lives they had chosen.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while," Duo said with his famous smile. "Anyone up for video games?"

The four other gundam pilots were too busy to acknowledge what Duo had just said. Wufei and Heero were busy with an intense game of chess, Quatre was absorbed in a book and Trowa went off into the kitchen to put away the groceries and check on the emergency radio and supplies.

"Uh. Guys," Duo said getting a little impatient. "Guys?" Involuntarily Duo's hands met his hips, as he grew impatient with his four friends. "Guys!!!!" Duo had enough and his voice was raised so he could be heard throughout the entire mansion.

Duo's outburst got the attention he wanted. "Maxwell! Kisama! We can hear you just fine. Don't yell!" Wufei shouted and then turned back to the chessboard. Muttering, "Baka," under his breathe.

Duo was really angry by then. "We can hear you just fine. Don't yell," he said mockingly.

"That's enough you two," Quatre piped in, trying to prevent bloodshed. "There is no need to fight like little children."

Duo slumped down on the couch next to Quatre and turned on the TV. "You guys are no fun," he pouted, surfing through the channels.

As Duo was searching for something to watch when a news broadcast caught Heero's eye. "Turn it back for a sec, Duo," the Wing 0 pilot said in his regular monotone voice.

The announcer's voice came in clearly as the five pilots watched. "This is GW live with the weather report. It doesn't look good for those who were planning a vacation up in the mountains. A fierce blizzard is coming that way and from the looks of it, those who are up there will be snowed in for quite some time now. Be sure to have enough supplies to get through the winter folks."

Duo had had enough of the TV and quickly turned it off. "Great. More bad news," pilot 02 complained. "How come nothing ever goes right?"

"Relax Duo. We have enough supplies to last for a while and if we are in any trouble we can always call for help on the radio," Quatre calmly stated.

Duo wasn't the least bit interested. He had already gone to his room, shut the door and turned on his music volume at full blast.

Heero and Wufei had finished their game of chess and Trowa had finally come out of the kitchen. Trowa finally spoke up and simply stated, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long winter."

"Well," Quatre said, "we should worry about that tomorrow. It's getting late and we should all get some rest. Agree?"

The other gundam pilots merely nodded and walked to their rooms.


	2. Strange Happenings

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Strange Happenings

**Day 2**

** **

"Morning everybody," Quatre said cheerfully to the three gundam pilots at the breakfast table.

"Morning," Duo answered back. He was a lot happier than the day before. Trowa and Heero merely nodded.

"Um," Quatre chirped, "have any of you guys seen Wufei? It was getting late and it's not like Wufei to be asleep so late so I went to check on him and he wasn't in his room."

"Nope. Sorry Q-man," Duo stated. "Maybe he ran away." Duo snickered at his rather unfunny comment.

"Be realistic Duo," Heero said. "We are in the middle of nowhere and there is only one form of transportation out of here. How would he be able to leave?"

"Fine. Fine. You're too smart for your own good. Man," Duo complained as he picked up a whole bunch of hot cakes and poured a whole mess of syrup on them. "Mm. These are good. Yum. Thanks a lot Quatre. I never knew you could cook."

"You're welcome Duo." Quatre smiled and finished his small helping of hot cakes.

Trowa and Heero only had a glass of orange juice and left the dining room. Duo turned into the direction and cocked an eyebrow. "Okay. That was weird," he said with a 'what the hell' look on his face. "Heero, Trowa and Wufei have been acting really odd lately. Quatre, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Quatre shook his head. "I have no clue Duo. Sorry. Anyway, it's your turn to do the dishes."

"Man. Fine. I guess I have to." Duo sighed and began clearing the table.

Quatre left the room and Duo was all alone. He began to get lonely and because he didn't have Deathscythe to talk to so he decided to just talk to himself. "Well Duo old buddy. I wonder what's going on around here. Those guys aren't acting normal," Duo laughed, "or at least as normal as those guys get. Wufei especially has been acting strange. I hope whatever it is isn't contagious." Duo burst out laughing and finished washing, drying, and putting away the dishes. "Now that's finished I can have some fun." He smiled and walked out of the room in search of one of the other four-gundam pilots.

*****

In another part of the house… 

Wufei was busily typing something strange on the typewriter. He had been there for hours now. He hadn't even bothered to tell the others where he was. He just seemed to have a strange desire to type and stormed off early in the morning. You could almost say it was as if someone told Wufei to go type something.

Wufei was lost in his typing until he heard a loud knock on the door. "Hello? Is anyone in hear?" an irritating voice called.

"Grrrr. Maxwell! You baka!" Wufei was steaming mad.

"Oh! Wufei. Good. You're here. I found you. Yeah!" Duo burst the door open. He walked over to Wufei and noticed that the 05 pilot had been typing something. "Watch ya typing Wu-man?"

"Nothing! Get out!" Wufei hollered. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Man. You sure are cranky today. Fine then. Be that way." Duo stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath about injustice and cranky Shenlong pilots.

*****

Duo spent the rest of the day playing in the snow with Quatre. They built snowmen and had snowball fights. It deterred Duo from any suspicion of what happened with Wufei that morning. He had even forgotten about the whole incident.

As for Trowa and Heero, they spent their day indoors playing chess. They could have claimed the title of the longest chess game ever if they wanted to. It ended up with Heero winning but the stakes were still really close. After they finished their game the two decided to watch the weather report and find out if there was any change in the broadcast. Unfortunately nothing had changed since the day before.

*****

Authors Note: Hmm. How's that for now? Interesting enough? Don't worry there's more to come. This fic should seem familiar to Jack Nicholson fans or Stephen King fans. It's kind of how I got the idea. Anyway, let me know what you think and if you peeps have any ideas I would be more than happy to see them.


	3. Cabin Fever

Chapter 3  
  
Cabin Fever  
  
1.1 Week 2  
  
Duo collapsed onto the couch and decided to watch some TV. A Stephen King movie was playing and Duo happily began watching.  
  
Quatre, curious of Duo's sudden quietness, walked into the living room and sat down with him. "What is this movie Duo?" His angelic blue eyes looked into Duo's violet eyes.  
  
"Aw man. Q-man. This is the coolest movie," Duo began. "It's about this family that is 'sitting' for a giant hotel in the middle of nowhere and the husband, played by the great Jack Nicholson, gets something called cabin fever where he goes insane and tries to kill his wife and son but his son has something called the shining and he can talk to and see dead things and ends up helping his mother and himself get out of the house and," Duo's rambling seemed to go nowhere.  
  
Quatre, sensing that the movie would be over before Duo even finished his summary decided to stop the Deathscythe pilot. "Thank you Duo. It sounds like a very interesting movie."  
  
Duo immediately stopped talking and continued watching the movie.  
  
***  
  
"Aw man. This is so boring. That really sucks," Duo whined. "Quatre, can't you get it fixed? I'm bored. I need something to do. Please. Please. Please."  
  
"Duo, we can't get it fixed. We're snowed in. Nothing works." Quatre tried to pry Duo off of the couch.  
  
Heero overheard the conversation, "We're lucky the emergency radio works."  
  
"Why don't you try something like reading a book Duo?" Trowa walked into the room. He tossed a book called "Cirque du Freak" to Duo.  
  
Duo frowned at the 03 pilot. He shook his head and began walking, "I'm going to bother Wu-man."  
  
Heero and Quatre rolled their eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Wufei, what ya writing? Huh huh huh?" Duo tried to pull a sheet from the stack of papers that was piling fast.  
  
"Get out! Kisama Maxwell! Leave me alone. You're such a pain in the ass!" If it was humanly possible, steam would have been coming out of the Shenlong pilot's ears. He quickly got up from his seat and began pushing Duo out of the room.  
  
"No respect. Sheesh," Duo mumbled and stormed out of the writing room.  
  
Wufei grimaced. "Just wait and see what I have in store for you." He picked up a piece of his work and read it out loud, "Gundams don't work without fuel. Gundams don't work without fuel." Just as Quatre had when his father died, Wufei let out a truly demonic laugh.  
  
***  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen with his tail between his legs. He had been beaten and he knew it. There was no way of getting to see Wufei's masterpiece. He walked over to the table and sat down. Heero and Trowa looked up from their work at the bummed Shinigami. The two exchanged worried glances and nodded. Something had to be done fast.  
  
And something was going to be done.  
  
"All in due time. All in due time," Wufei whispered peering behind the door. "Now to get my first victim…" He gently closed the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Quatre was sitting in his room reading a book when someone put a pillowcase over his head. "What's," he tried to finish his question but something that felt like a small knife was up against his neck.  
  
"Don't make a sound or I'll slit your throat," the figure said. The empty room looked like nobody had been in there. This was the perfect scheme. 


	4. Three Down, One to go...

Chapter 4  
  
Three Down, One to go…  
  
After a couple of hours, Duo finally settled down. He picked up a book and began to read. Heero, living up to his reputation as the "Perfect Soldier," decided to check on the rations.  
  
Trowa had finished his 50th game of solitare when boredom finally set in. Not wanting to get Duo's rambunctious personality up again, he decided to find Quatre.  
  
Both men were oblivious to what was to come.  
  
***  
  
Heero was counting the pantry, unaware of the shadow lurking behind him. Heero's alert senses have dulled after years of peace. He was no longer constantly looking over his shoulder for a mysterious shadow lurking in the corners. The only awareness of the shadow was that the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He paid no heed to that. Unfortunately for him, now would have been a good time for those superb observation skills.  
  
He was about to turn around when he felt the cold steel of the muzzle of a gun to his neck. Heero did not bother to fight back. The shadowed figure pulled the trigger, a soft click was sounded, and the "Perfect Soldier" closed his eyes and dropped to the floor.  
  
No blood was visible. The plane could not have gone any better. Heero's body was tossed with Quatre's and the shadow walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Duo," the tall and usually silent pilot walked towards his braided friend. He was reluctant to speaking to Duo but it had to be done. Something was wrong. "Have you seen Quatre anywhere?"  
  
The Deathscythe pilot shook his head. "Actually, I was looking for Heero. You haven't seen him by any chance?"  
  
"Pantry."  
  
Duo looked crossly at his friend and walked away. After all these years, he thought, Trowa still can't say more than a few words per sentence. Duo's musings finally brought him to his destination and his eyes widened at the site.  
  
There was no sign of Heero.  
  
***  
  
Trowa checked Quatre's quarters but nobody was there. Something white was on his bed. The Heavyarms pilot walked to the neatly made bed. He picked up the note and read it:  
  
I've got Quatre. If you ever want to see his pretty little face ever again go to the wine cellar.  
  
There was no lead other than that. "Quatre's in trouble," Trowa stated. Throwing caution out of the window he ran to the cellar. If he really is in trouble I must help him, the tall man thought. Quatre has done so much for me and I won't let anything happen to him. He's my best friend. "Hang on Quatre, I'm coming."  
  
***  
  
Quatre and Duo both thought it was unnecessary to bring a weapon with them to Quatre's estate. Now Trowa was relieved he had brought his gun. Of course Heero would never go anywhere without his gun and Wufei kept his katana with him at all times so he could practice. Who would have thought that these weapons would have been needed in a time of peace?  
  
The wine cellar was quiet. Trowa's surroundings seemed harmless. The cellar was light just enough for one to see and barrels of aging wine. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. This is odd, he thought to himself. Yet I've got this strange feeling someone's watching me. He gripped his gun tighter.  
  
Trowa had turned towards his left when a shadowy figure came from behind him. The figure was holding an iron pipe and before Trowa could react he was knocked unconscious.  
  
The shadowy figure pulled off his mask revealing a grinning Wufei. "Three down, one to go," he said before letting out an earth trembling laugh. He picked up Trowa's body and dragged his 6' 3" body into another part of the cellar.  
  
  
  
AN: I forgot to put in author's note. And I really had something to say. lol… I'm watching Cowboy Bebop and they're playing "Dance of the Sugarplum Faries." Anyway, I'd really like to know how you peeps think. Do you know what is really going on? Are the guys dead? Heck, I haven't decided yet. Or maybe I have. I think I'll leave you all in the dark. ;evil grin; 


End file.
